Undeniable Love
by moonlightangel1
Summary: This is my first ever Final Fantasy 9 fic, so go easy on me. This is Zidane/Garnet, and Eiko/Vivi. Takes place when Garnet became the new queen...i changed it a little.Read&Review!!!


*Undeniable Love*  
By Yours Truly: moonlight_angel  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING BUT the plot. R&R!!!! PPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEEE  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and enjoy ^-^   
  
  
Zidane sighed as Garnet boarded the boat. She turned and her eyes filled with concern.  
" Are you going to be alright, Zidane?" she asked.  
Zidane turned away and sighed. The boat began to drift away. Zidane looked over his   
shoulder one last time as Garnet and the boat disappeared into fog. He walked away, heading   
straight for the bar. Garnet slumped down and looked at Steiner, who was glaring after Zidane.  
" Hmph. Good riddance," Steiner grumbled.  
" Steiner, please." Garnet sighed.  
" I can tell you'll miss him," Doctor Tot said knowingly.  
" What?" Garnet looked up. " Who ever said I'd miss him?"  
Doctor Tot and Steiner exchanged puzzled glances. Steiner just shrugged it off. Garnet   
sighed and looked down at the soft ripples in the water. I can't believe I'm going to be queen.   
I can't believe that it's all over. It's all over.........I'll never see Zidane again! Or Vivi,   
Eiko, Amarant, Freya, or even Quina! They're all gone...........We've all gone our seperate   
ways. Even Beatrix and Steiner.  
  
Zidane's tail flicked as he headed straight for the bar and slumped onto a chair at a   
table.  
" Zidane? Why so glum?" Ruby was there, sitting at a table with the others.  
Zidane was silent. He slumped till his head rested on the table. He sighed deeply and   
his tail danced slowly in the air. Ruby got up and sat next to him, a worried look imprinting   
her face.   
" What's the matter?" Ruby demanded.  
Zidane still didn't say anything.  
" I bet you it's cause of that Garnet girl. She's the new queen now, isn't she?" Blank   
spoke up.  
" Yeah. Queen Brahne died, so now she's the new queen of Alexandria!" Marcus nodded.  
" She dumped ya, didn't she?" Blank leaned forward and patted Zidane's back.  
Zidane grunted.  
" Yep! I knew it!" Blank leaned back. " Queen Garnet dumped Zidane the thief of   
Atlantis."  
" ..............." Zidane seemed to either be ignoring them, or just being silent.  
" Okay." Blank grumbled.  
" Listen, boys, you wanna see my new play? It's gonna be a smash!" Ruby got to her feet.  
" Sure!" Marcus and Blank jumped up and ran out.  
" You're not coming?" Ruby whispered to Zidane.  
" .............."  
" I consider that a no. Well, see ya later, hon!" Ruby walked out.  
Zidane shifted and sat up. He walked out and wandered to the boat. He got on and the   
boat began to drift into the blinding fog toward the Alexandria castle, where it held the new   
queen of Alexandria, Garnet til Alexandros.  
  
Eiko smiled and skipped into the bar.  
" Hello, Zidane------Zidane?" she stopped.  
Zidane wasn't slumped over the table anymore!   
" Dang it!" Eiko kicked a chair.  
She ran out, calling his name.  
" ZIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDAAAAAAANNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!"   
  
" ZIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDAAAAAAANNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
Vivi looked up to the sound of Eiko's scream.  
" That must be Eiko Carol!" Vivi cried.  
He jumped up.  
" Hey, Vivi, where are you going? Ruby'll get mad if you miss her play," Blank cried.  
" Sorry, Blank! I just heard Eiko!" and with that, Vivi ran out, following the scream.  
Blank grinned and leaned back.  
" Love." he muttered.  
" What? Where's that little black mage?" Ruby cried.  
" Ummm!" Blank stammered.  
" That's okay. On with the show!" Ruby yelled.  
  
" Zidane........" Garnet breathed as she watched as Zidane got off the boat.  
" WHAT?!"   
Garnet winced as Steiner rushed beside her and growl.  
" What is he doing here?!" Steiner shouted.  
" Please, Steiner. He's welcome here," Garnet begged.  
" He's a THIEF! He'll arouse trouble!" Steiner snarled.  
" Steiner--"  
" He'll steal!"  
" Steiner--"  
" He's a THIEF!"  
" STEINER!" Garnet screamed.  
" Hmm? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, your highness." Steiner said.  
" He saved our lives. So as long as I'm Queen Garnet til Alexandros 17th, then Zidane is  
still going to be welcome here!" Garnet snapped.  
" But--"  
" Steiner........." Garnet hissed.  
" Yes, your highness." Steiner sighed.   
" Good. As soon as he comes in, let him into my room," Garnet smiled with approval.  
" Yes, your highness......." Steiner grumbled.  
He sighed and hurried down the stairs just in time to see Zidane looking around.  
" Zidane! There you are. Queen Garnet wishes to see you in her room," Steiner gestured   
to the stairs.  
" But---"  
'' Go!" Steiner snarled. " Before I change my mind."  
Zidane sighed and slowly walked up the stairs and into Garnet's room. Garnet was facing   
towards the window, draped in a white dress. It looked like a wedding dress, only smaller and   
less fancier. Her hair was neatly combed out. Zidane sighed again and before he took another   
step, Garnet's sweet, soft voice halted him in his tracks.  
" Zidane." she said.  
Zidane gulped and answered.  
" Queen Garnet, what do you need?" he asked.  
" Why," Garnet turned and brought her hand to her heart. " I thought you were the one   
who needed to see me. After all, you're the one who came here."   
Zidane stared at her and just blinked in response.   
" Aren't you going to say anything?" Garnet demanded.  
" W-well........" Zidane stuttered. I have to say something. But he couldn't do it. " I   
just wanted to say........."  
Garnet waited patiently.  
" Good luck." Zidane spun around and began to walk away.  
" That's all?" Garnet cried.  
" Huh?" Zidane turned around to face her.  
" I'm sorry, Zidane. It's just, I saw you coming and I thought that you needed to say   
something more important, that's all." Garnet shook her head.  
" Well, I don't." Zidane snapped. " Isn't support important enough?"   
Garnet stared at him.   
" Excuse me, your HIGHNESS! I thought support was all you needed! What else do you want  
from me? A box of chocolates or flowers? You're living to be a queen, Miss Garnet. Act like   
one!" Zidane spun around and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
Garnet gasped. What? Why had he acted like that? What's happened to him? Oh,   
Zidane............She felt a tear slip down her soft cheek. She sat down on a chair near the   
window and wiped away her tear gently. She sighed deeply. Maybe Zidane's right. I need to act   
more like a queen. Like the Queen of Alexandria. But support isn't all I need. I  
need....................Garnet sighed. I feel empty. Like a part of me is missing. But what?  
What do I need? I'm a queen. There's nothing else that Ineed.........Garnet looked out the  
window. Or is there?   
  
Zidane kicked the ground and growled.  
" WHY'D I DO THAT?!" he shouted.  
He looked over his shoulder to see the woman soldier glaring at him as if he needed to   
be put in a mental institution. Zidane shook his head and started to go to the bar, but instead   
went to Ruby's mini theater. He walked down the stairs and saw a piece of paper laying on the   
steps. He picked up the light-blue piece of paper and read the writing:  
  
Zidane,  
Sweet is your voice, it's like music to my ears  
How soft, your touch, it's like I know no fear   
How comforting, your prescence, it's like I can't go a day without you being near  
How your eyes indullge me, embracing me in love  
You're so graceful, it's like you're a sweet dove  
You can be stubborn and so annoying sometimes,  
but still, don't I do well when I rhyme?  
I love you, and that's all that matters  
Me being with you is all that I enjoy  
You're just the sweetest boy  
I've met  
Yet,   
Why can't we be?   
Weren't we meant to be?  
I guess not,   
by my side you have fought  
for my safety  
But yet,   
I love you  
and how do you feel I wonder  
Wouldn't you ponder  
late in the day   
if you wanted to say,  
'I love you?'  
Maybe not  
I wrote this poem for a reason,   
and so maybe we'll be together   
someday   
and maybe finally, you will get the   
chance to say,   
' I love you.'  
  
  
Zidane felt weird. Who wrote this? I have to know! I have to find out! And to his   
surprise, he saw a small note on the bottom of the love poem.  
  
Zidane, please meet me at 11:55 next Monday night at the docks near the castle where the  
boat is coming in. You will find me there.   
  
He clutched the note and smiled.  
" Maybe, finally.............my life will take the right turn for once," he grinned.  
  
Vivi looked at Eiko curiously.  
" Yes, Vivi. I was looking for him for this!" Eiko waved the perfumed ridded paper in  
front of Vivi's face.  
" Is it a love note?" Vivi asked.  
" Yeah. Why would you want to know?" Eiko demanded, smiling.   
" I'm just curious." Vivi shrugged. "............Can I see it?"  
" Of course not! It's for Zidane," Eiko snapped.  
" Please! I promise to deliver it for you if you let me see it. Or I'll throw it in the  
water." Vivi threatened.  
" Fine........" Eiko handed it to him. " You better keep your promise!"   
Vivi watched as she ran off. He began to read.  
  
Dear Zidane,  
Your eyes twinkle like the stars high in the night sky  
But then I wonder if it's all a lie   
If I love you or not  
Make me a promise that when you kiss that angel,  
hold my hand and tell me you'll always think of me  
I might regret this but at least   
I will know that we are not meant to be  
I think I've found someone else  
He's a guy you know  
And I apologize for telling my heart to let you go  
I will always sincerely love you   
And just to let you know,  
I'll be there to hear her say,  
'I do.'  
Wishing you the best,  
I hope you share the rest  
of your life with your  
newlywed, queen  
wife.  
  
Love, Eiko Carol   
  
  
  
  
  
Vivi smiled and looked at it. I wonder who's the guy she found? Eiko called, her voice   
startling Vivi.  
" VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY NEW   
BOYFRIEND NEXT WEEK AT THE DOCKS NEAR THE CASTLE AT MONDAY AT 11:55 P.M.! OKAY?! SEEEEEEE   
YYAAAAAA!"   
Vivi suddenly gasped.  
" And just to let you know, I'll be there to hear her say, ' I do.' Wishing you the best,  
I hope you share the rest of your life with your newlywed, queen wife. Love, Eiko Carol'?! YOUR   
NEWLYWED QUEEN WIFE?! Eiko...........you must think he loves Garnet." Vivi sighed and shook his  
head happily. " You're not alone."   
  
  
Zidane was happy. Not only did he have a secret admirer, it would take Garnet off of his  
mind. Garnet had been clinging to his thoughts ever since he had blown up at her. He began to  
whistle as he strolled down the street. Then he bumped into Vivi.  
" Viv! It's you! How're you doing!" Zidane grinned at the small black mage.  
" I'm doing okay." Vivi nodded. " Oh, here's a letter for you. I have to go, okay? I'm   
going to visit the marshes to see if Quina's doing okay. I haven't seen her/him in a while.''  
" Oh, okay. Thanks. See you later, then!" Zidane waved as Vivi rushed off.  
When he finished reading the letter, it flew to the ground. Zidane was choked.  
" I-I--oooooooh, man!" he groaned.  
" It's true though, isn't it Zidane?"   
Zidane spun around and came face to face with Eiko Carol.  
" Eiko! Are you nuts?......................I don't love Dagger. I mean, Queen Garnet,"   
Zidane shook his head.  
" You're lying!" Eiko accused.  
" But I--"  
" Tell the truth, Zidane!" Eiko hissed.  
Zidane stared at her for a while, then sighed, slumping and shaking his head as he   
looked at the ground.  
" Like I would ever get to marry her. She probably doesn't even---(sigh.) You know   
something?"  
" No.''  
" I've always felt something about Garnet that I don't feel around other girls."   
" It's because you're in love with her, idiot!" Eiko snapped. " Why don't you just tell  
her? Are you too scared?"  
Zidane turned away angrily. He stormed off.  
" DON'T DENY IT, ZIDANE! YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYTHING FROM EIKO CAROL!" Eiko shouted after  
him.   
  
Garnet tucked hair behind her hair as she watched through her window as the sun set over  
the wonderful horizon and the moon set high in the sky. Stars twinkled and beamed over the   
town. She sighed and played with her crown.   
" Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 13th. Huh," Garnet murmured softly as a tear slipped   
down her cheek.  
" Queen Garnet? Are you all right?"  
Garnet turned slowly to see Beatrix.  
" Yes, I'm fine. I just still can't believe Mother is dead and I'm now a queen." Garnet   
sniffed.  
" Oh, Queen Garnet," Beatrix sighed.  
" Please adress me as Garnet, Beatrix." Garnet said sternly.  
" Is that an order?" Beatrix smiled jokingly.  
" Beatrix!" Garnet laughed softly.  
" Yes, your highness. I'll leave you alone, now."  
Beatrix left the room and Garnet cradled the pendant in her hands.  
" Monday night, my sweet. That will be the night in which I join Mother in the   
bright heavens. You will finally know, how much I care for you." Garnet whispered gently as a   
tear dripped onto the pendant.  
She looked up and sighed.  
" I will finally be with you, Mother." she smiled.  
  
It was the following Tuesday. Zidane was found in Ruby's mini-theater. Vivi walked over   
to him.  
" What's wrong?" he asked.  
" Nothing, really." Zidane sat up excitedly. " I have a secret admirer! I bet you it's   
one of those beautiful babes just flirtin' around with me!"  
" You're so confident that it's a 'babe.' What if it's a fat, ugly woman? With huge,   
brown moles on her neck and nose, even?" Vivi murmured softly.  
" Oh, yeah right!" Zidane shook his head.  
" How can you be so confident? That it's not another Eiko Carol letter or   
even................Queen Garnet's?"  
Zidane shot up from his slump position.  
" Right! Like the Queen would be writing me.......She's probably mad at me," Zidane  
grumbled.  
" Why would she be angry at you, Zidane?" Vivid demanded.  
" Nunya."  
" What?"  
" None of your business," Zidane snapped.  
He got up, knocking his chair over and storming out. Vivi sighed and shrugged slightly.  
" Okay, fine." he said to no one in particular. " I'll just see Eiko's new boyfriend.''  
  
It was Monday morning. Zidane was wandering around the town. It was very early. The sun   
was already out and hot, burning Zidane's skin. It was about 7:50 a.m. He was wondering about   
his secret admirer, who he would meet tonight. He was actually pretty nervous. When it was about  
12:03, Zidane hurried into the bar and ordered food and a beverage. He found Vivi there. He   
looked pretty annoyed.  
" I want to know, Zidane," Vivi called in his childish voice.   
" What do you want?" Zidane demanded.  
" How Queen Garnet got mad at you in the first place," Vivi hissed, impatient.  
" Forget it Vivi!" Zidane shouted. He stomped off.  
Vivi sighed. He went off to do his own thing until sundown.   
  
11:50. Vivi looked around as he stood in the chilly night, near the docks. He looked up   
into the sparkling night sky. A moon was out, glowing over the lapping water, making it look  
somewhat mystical. He heard soft, pattering footsteps and turned to see Eiko Carol in a   
strapless shimmering gold dress.   
" Eiko! Why're you so dressed up? And where's your new boyfriend?" Vivi asked, shocked.   
" I'm dressed up, because I wanted my new boyfriend to think I'm beautiful. Like how   
Zidane thinks of Dagger. Umm, I mean Queen Garnet. Do you promise not to tell anyone about my   
boyfriend?"   
Vivi was surprised, but instead he nodded vigorously. Eiko seemed to be counting. And   
when she reached '4'......There was no four, only something soft up against Vivi's lips. (A/N:   
Does Vivi have any lips??) He opened his eyes to see Eiko pull away and smile.  
" Will YOU be my next boyfriend, Vivi?" she asked with a smile.  
Vivi grinned.   
" Who was your first, Eiko?" he asked.  
She smiled and giggled. " Of course it was Zidane. But it has.....and always will  
be.....you."  
  
11:55. Zidane got up off the boat and thanked the Alexandrian Soldier as she paddled  
away. He jumped up on the wooden docks and looked up at the huge castle. He heard sudden  
blasting fireworks and loud cheers. He gasped and looked into the sky to see beautiful   
fireworks, all in the shape of hearts.   
" Hello Zidane. You've made it."  
Zidane spun around to see Garnet, in a beautiful white gown. It was made of 100% pure   
silk, and was strapless. There was a white pure lily tucked behind her ear. The moon had an   
everlasting effect on her, glowing over her pure jetblack hair. It was silky, full-bodied,   
volumized.....everything. She was slim and beautiful.  
" Y-You're my secret admirer?" Zidane sputtered.  
Garnet blushed and nodded.  
" Do you find it rather hard to believe? For weeks you fought beside me. I was honored   
to be blessed with your protection and safety.........also your undeniable love."  
Zidane gasped. That gave it away immediatly, and Zidane found that Garnet knew that she  
was right. *How did she know? Was it so obvious? I thought it was a mere crush or flirt. I   
never knew it'd lead to something like this......* he thought clenching his fists.   
" It was of course obvious. I love you, Zidane, and I will never deny my undying love   
for you. All you have to do is admit it or lose me forever............Because this is probably   
the last chance I might talk to you.........ever........so please be honest with me, Zidane  
.................So do you?"  
" D---D---D-o I......(choke) what?"  
" Do you love me........?" Queen Garnet had the most pitiful and solemn face.  
She shook her head about five minutes later when she received no clear reply, just a   
fist-clenching, red and sweaty faced Zidane. A clear, pure tear ran down her cheek and she didn't  
bother. She turned and said softly.  
" I'll miss you..........my love......"   
She slowly walked away, leaving Zidane in galaxies of sorrow and pain.  
" QUEEN GARNET!! DAGGER! COOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE BBBBBBBAAACCCCCKKKK!" he  
screeched.  
She turned as he hurried to her.  
" Yes.......Zidane?"  
He answered with a kiss. Not a short, sweet one......but a long, passionate one. He  
finally broke it off and looked deep into her joyful and heavenly eyes that welcomed him with   
everlasting love. She smiled, a tear slowly dripping off of the rim of her eye.   
" I love you......Queen Garnet."  
Garnet hugged him tightly, while her tears soaked Zidane's shirt.(vest....whatever.)   
" I'll _always_ love you.........."   
  
  
A./N: *clears throat* I understand if it sucks. My first attempt at a Final Fantasy 9 fic, so  
....yeah. Flames and reviews are welcome. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. This was also slightly   
OOC. Out of Character. But whatever. Nice reviews, Mean Flames....they're all welcome. Write  
whatever the hell you feel.   
  
---*moonlight_angel*  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
